Battletoads/Double Dragon Mission 5
Missile Mayhem is the fifth level in Battletoads/Double Dragon. __TOC__ Overview Once again, apparently everyone in this game is so bad that nobody requires a spacesuit while wandering through the inclemencies of outer space. Furthermore, why is a device intended to explode in thousands of pieces full of enemy troops is everyone's guess. The level takes place on board a fast-traveling missile the size of a city that is making its way toward Earth. Our heroes start at the tail of the rocket and from there they have to make haste toward its tip in order to stop it before it's too late. Groups of Lopars have ambushes prepared for them, patiently waiting hidden behind the missile's many fins. They make their entrance with a flying kick and then start performing cartwheels and throwing shuriken at the player. Soon enough, the player will come across the main vein of this level, the missile's After Burners. These exhaust ports unleash large flames in intermittent patterns. Time your movements right between bursts and hop onto them when possible. Other enemies encountered throughout the level are Scuzzes, loyal lackeys to the Dark Queen. These anthropomorphic rodents usually come out from the rocket's many doors and attempt to gang up on the player with their short but powerful punches. A door can be entered at the end of the first section of the level that will lead our heroes on a match face-to-face against General Slaughter, another one of the Dark Queen's loyal minions. He packs a heavy punch and consistently tries to perform bull-charges at the player —horns first— or viciously pummel them with a powerful punching combo. Perform continuous dashing attacks on him and move up or down to get out of his way if necessary. The second section of the level is similar to the first one, although after burners can now be found clogging ladders, so precise timing is especially required in order to make it through alive. A "new" enemy is introduced in this section: the Windowman of Doom. Similar to his brother, the Doorman of Doom from Level 2, the Windowman tosses dynamite sticks at the player from a vantage point. However, it will only take one stick to be thrown back at him in order to put him down this time around, although three of them have to be dealt with in the same spot, one after another. Another door will open and that means another round against General Slaughter. Follow the same tactics as before and don't forget to open the Bonus Pod in the middle of the room, which contains a 1UP. More ladders filled with after burners, Lopars, Scuzzes and Windowmen await in the third section. One more door will open at the end and lead to yet a third and final confrontation against General Slaughter. Fourth and final section. You know the drill by now: Lopars, Scuzzes, ladders filled with after burners, and last but not least, the pilot of the missile himself, the Dark Queen's trusted lieutenant: Robo-Manus. Robo-Manus has a long mobile neck and shoots lasers from his eyes at different heights. He also likes to perform high leaps and try to stomp onto the player for heavy damage. Like Roper, allowing him to do his thing could prove fatal. Perform quick dashes on him and never let him recover. Use the quick flying kick (↓''' + '''ATTACK) if he lands too near. Enemies *Lopar *Scuzz *Windowman of Doom Bosses *General Slaughter *Robo-Manus Category:Battletoads/Double Dragon locations